The invention herein relates to safety devices utilized in the storage of bulk materials that comprise finely divided or comminuted materials. The device is more specifically addressed to those types of safety devices that are automatically deployed to relieve internal pressures whenever the internal gaseous pressure inside the storage bin exceeds a predetermined level of safety presenting an explosion potential.
As is well known, the storage of bulk materials in the form of finely-ground materials, having a dust-like or finely particularized composition, possesses obvious dangers, when confined in an enclosed container. Grains are particularly susceptible to this problem when stored in bulk comminuted form. Internal gaseous pressures will build up from various biological processes within the grain as it is stored. These gases inevitably increase in volume and pressure inside a closed storage container and whenever the pressures become too intense, an explosion may occur, unless such internal pressures are relieved sufficiently. The resultant damage to the container and the loss of stored material is often substantially exceeded by the loss of surrounding property and life.
As a consequence of the foregoing, there have been many devices in the prior art structured as safety devices to overcome the foregoing problem by providing safety values or escape valves to relieve excess pressure. Such pressure escape valves used to relieve excess pressure for contained gases is not new in the art. Moreover, safety explosion doors, which automatically blow out whenever a certain pressure level is exceeded, are not new in the art. However, such safety doors have been structured mainly in the form of a frangible door mounted in a metal frame. The frame and door are usually mounted to the silo wall. Such devices have not been completely effective for safety purposes. Many of the problems encountered with the use of existing safety devices have been seen in their limited efficacy and effectiveness. One of the greatest difficulties with existing safety devices have been seen in the automatic triggering mechanism to actuate the particular safety apparatus. In many instances, such safety devices do not function effectively in that the automatic sensing mechanism does not always operate properly, with the result that there is no available escape for expanding gases, etc. Additionally, many such devices are too complicated or complex and do not operate satisfactorily because of the maintenance and upkeep of said items.
Devices that are relatively simplistic usually require less maintenance and are more effective under long term conditions. This invention is conceived to that end such that it provides simplicity and effectiveness simultaneously, and provides a unique concept of utilizing the inherent or stored energy in the elastomeric frame as a triggering and dynamic member to eject the door upon response to a given internal pressure level in the storage container. The following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.